The Heart Never Lies
by DaynaDeadly1510
Summary: My first Samifer AU story! With pre-established Desitel. Sam's bride-to-be gets shot on their wedding day. But who killed her? Detective Nick 'Lucifer' Pellegrino will find out! ENJOY! D
1. Interrogation

**The Heart Never Lies**

Sam sat in the interrogation room of the local police station feeling completely numb like everything he lived for was taken away from him. At this point it was true. Sam sat still just staring into space not wanting to believe what has happened. Sam heard his brother shouting outside the room at the policemen but he didn't move a muscle he secretly just wanted to burst into tears.

'Hasn't he been through enough?! I'm taking him home!' Sam heard his Brother Dean shouting.

Sam was in his black tux, undone bowtie and covered in blood. He looked a wreck. Dean eventually came in he himself was also in a black tux with undone tie hanging from his suit jacket pocket, he wasn't covered in blood but he was muddy and had dry blood on his hands.

'C'mon Sammy, time to go home.' Dean said softly as he lifted his little brother up from the chair.

'No! I can't go home... Not after...' Sam finally spoke and fell to his knees in tears coming to the realisation that he was alone.

'Okay Sam, stop crying. I'll take you back to mine and Cas's house. He's outside waiting for us.' Dean said again picking his brother up from the floor. Dean walked Sam out of the room escorted by the police. Castiel was waiting in the black Chevy Impala outside the station for Dean and Sam. Castiel was Dean's boyfriend, they have been together for 4 years; and are still going strong. Castiel was wearing his black suit with black tie hanging loose and his long brown trench coat.

When Sam reached the outside sun he instantly screwed his eyes shut, and held his arm up to block the sun rays. Dean instantly ran behind Sam helping him walk down the stairs and put him into the Impala with Castiel. Once Dean shut the door behind Sam he walked round to the driver's side and headed back to Dean and Castiel's house. In the car all Sam could do was replay the last moments that he really wanted to forget or pretend didn't happen with tears rolling down from his eyes. Thinking back one name escaped his mouth. Jess.

* * *

1 Day Ago

'Hey Sammy! You got everything sorted for tomorrow?' Dean shouted as he ran through Sam's front door. Sam turned around wearing the tux.

'Yeah, so nervous. I hope she turns up.' Sam said facing the mirror again fixing his tux. Dean came over and helped fix his brother making sure the tux fitted him well.

'She will, she loves you.' Dean said reassuringly. 'Hey! I have something to tell you.'

Sam started undoing the tux as he wanted to make sure it was all good for his big day tomorrow. 'Yeah? Spill it, what's up?' Sam replied.

Dean looked at the floor nervous to even think about saying it out loud. 'I'm... I'm going to ask Cas to marry me...' Dean said with a shy smile and the look of love in his eyes when he thought about Castiel. Sam instantly stopped what he was doing and ran up to his brother and hugged him tightly, he was so happy for his brother. The fact Dean was going to tie the knot was huge enough. 4 years it took him to do it.

'Wow! Amazing! So glad you're happy Dean.' Sam said as he hugged his brother.

'Thanks Sammy. Also Will you be my best man?' Dean asked as he realised the hug.

'Of course I will! You're mine!' Sam laughed. They both laughed just as Castiel walked through the door.

'What you guys laughing at?' Castiel said as he held the phone out to Sam 'I know I know you're not meant to talk to the bride but she insisted.' Castiel continued while holding out the phone to Sam. Sam grabbed the phone from Castiel's hand glad to have contact with his bride-to-be.

'Hey Jess! I miss you!' Sam said as soon as he held the phone up to his ear.

'We were laughing at nothing Cas its fine.' Dean reassured Castiel kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. 'I think we should give them a bit of space' Dean laughed pushing Castiel out of the room.

'I miss you too Sweetie. I can't wait to see you tomorrow!' Jess said down the phone to Sam.

'I hate being apart from you.' Sam said while trying to stop himself from crying.

'I just needed to hear your voice. I gotta go, I love you.' Jess said back.

'I love you too Jess.' Sam said just before hanging up the phone.

* * *

A few hours ago – walking down the isle

Sam stood at the altar waiting for Jessica to join him. Sam was smiling looking at the floor; he couldn't see his wife-to-be. The music of _Here Comes The Bride _stared to play Sam looked round to see his bride walk down the aisle. Jessica was beautiful. She had beautiful long blonde curly hair coming down to the middle of her back, her dress was amazing; it was long, white with a long train at the bottom, dragging behind her. It started tight at the bust and fell down to the floor. She looked absolutely stunning. She wore a veil and a tiara; her face wasn't hidden. Jessica got up to the top of the alter when Sam heard gun shots and looked round to where he thought they were coming from. He thought they were coming from inside the castle where the wedding was. Everyone started running away and Dean and Castiel ran up to Sam. Jessica fell to the ground. Sam felt her grip loosen on his hand and he turned around to catch her as she fell. Sam held Jessica up trying to keep her awake. Jessica brought her hand up to Sam's face and Sam brought his free hand and touched her hand that was on his face.

'Don't worry Sam. It doesn't hurt...' Jessica managed to say.

'No Jess please, don't leave...' Sam said through his tears.

Sam moved Jessica up to make her comfortable when he noticed all the blood falling from Jessica's body. Sam couldn't help but cry.

'I love you Jess.' Sam said.

'I love you too Sam.' Jessica said with her final breath. Jessica's hand fell from Sam's face and her eyes closed.

'No! Jess!' Sam started shouting while shaking her body as if to wake her up 'Don't you leave me! Wake up! Jess!' Sam kept repeating before giving in and lent into her dead body crying.

Castiel quickly pulled out his phone and dialled 911 for ambulance, while Dean went over to his brother and pulled him away from Jess. 'C'mon Sam, she's dead. We have to go.' Dean said sadly staring at his brother's fiancée lying on the ground. Sam kneeled on his knees and cried into his brother's shoulder. Dean was in shock, he had no idea what to do at this point.

* * *

Back at present day – Dean and Castiel's house

Sam lay on the couch with a blanket over him still replaying the events of the day. He felt empty like everything was taken away. Sam wouldn't talk, eat or drink anything he just lay in there in silence. Dean and Castiel were getting worried, when the door went.

Dean went over to answer the door while Castiel stayed with Sam making sure he wasn't going anywhere or at least to see if he would talk.

'Hi, I'm Detective Pellegrino. But you can call me Nick.' The detective started. 'I'm here to talk to Sam Winchester, I was told he was staying here.'

'No offence or anything, but could you come back tomorrow? Sam is unable to talk or even think about what happened.' Dean said.

'Of course, I understand but are you Sam's brother Dean?' Detective Pellegrino continued.

'Yeah why?'

'Well I don't know how to say this. But you're brother is a father. We managed to save the 5 month baby.'

Dean stood in shock not knowing what to say. When Sam walked to the door he heard everything.

'I'm a father?' Sam asked. Still in the tux covered in blood and dry tears on his face.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think about my first chapter of my first ever AU Samifer? I know it's sad! Was so hard to write! **

**Please review :) **

**DaynaDeadly xx**


	2. Detective Pellegrino

Chapter 2

Previously on The Heart Never Lies

'Hi, I'm Detective Pellegrino. But you can call me Nick.' The detective started. 'I'm here to talk to Sam Winchester; I was told he was staying here.'

'No offence or anything, but could you come back tomorrow? Sam is unable to talk or even think about what happened.' Dean said.

'Of course, I understand but are you Sam's brother Dean?' Detective Pellegrino continued.

'Yeah why?'

'Well I don't know how to say this. But you're brother is a father. We managed to save the 5 month baby.'

Dean stood in shock not knowing what to say. When Sam walked to the door he heard everything.

'I'm a father?' Sam asked. Still in the tux covered in blood and dry tears on his face.

Now

Sam started straight into Detective Pellegrino's eyes with a bit of hope.

'Yes, Sam Winchester I presume?' Detective Pellegrino asked.

'Yeah, I'm Sam. I need to see my kid.' Sam said with eagerness. Sam walked towards Detective Pellegrino hoping he will take him to see his child.

'Yes I know you would. But the doctors are making sure your child is healthy. If you want I will come by tomorrow and take you?' Detective Pellegrino said very professionally, trying to ignore the fact that he is very attracted to Sam Winchester.

'Okay... Come by tomorrow. Thanks... What's your name?' Sam said just realising he doesn't know the Detective's name.

'Ah yes. I am Detective Nick Pellegrino. But my friends call me Lucifer.' Lucifer said putting his hand out for Sam to shake it. Sam shook his hand and once they made contact he realised he found Lucifer very attractive.

'Okay Lucifer?' Sam said hoping he would be able to call him Lucifer.

'Yes Sam.' Lucifer said smiling, and realising the handshake even though he loved holding Sam's hand. 'Would you like to talk about the next stage of the investigation? Or wait till tomorrow?'

Sam's mood went from hopeful to really upset once again. 'Come in, I want to know what is happening.'

'Great' Lucifer said when passing Sam. Sam really didn't want to talk about what happened but any excuse to stare at Lucifer for longer. Lucifer walked through into the living room leaving Sam to close the door behind him. Sam started walking towards the living room but stopped at the hall mirror to at least make his hair look a bit more presentable.

Back in the living room Castiel got up and turned the TV off and introduced himself to Lucifer.

'Hi, I'm Castiel, would you like a cup of coffee or anything?' Castiel asked shaking Lucifer's hand.

'Hello Castiel, I am Detective Pellegrino, I would love a cup of coffee thank you.' Lucifer said in retaliation.

'Great Dean will get that for you. Just take a seat and make yourself at home. Would you like me to take your coat?' Castiel asked politely.

'Yes okay thank you Castiel.' Lucifer said handing his coat over to Castiel and taking a seat where Sam was once lying.

Castiel walked back out into the hall where Sam was still standing almost like he was terrified to walk into the living room. Castiel hung up Lucifer's coat on the coat hanger and walked towards Sam.

'Sam, you know we could ask him to go if you would like. You don't have to deal with this right now.'

'I know I don't Cas, but I have to.' Sam said making no contact with Castiel and walking through into the living room and sitting down on the armchair closest to Lucifer.

'Detective, what do you take in your coffee?' Dean shouted from the kitchen.

'1 sugar and no milk thank you' Lucifer shouted back while taking out his notepad and pen.

'So Sam, before I can really start this investigation I need a few details off of you if you can remember?'

Sam looked up looking scared of what questions he was going to be asked.

'Yeah, I'll try my best.'

'That's all I ask. Well first question, Do you know anyone who would want to harm Miss Jessica Moore?'

'No, no one would want to harm her. She... She was nice to everyone... Everyone loved her...' Sam said struggling to hold back the tears.

'Okay. Well when you heard the gunshots. Where would you say they were coming from?' Lucifer asked with hesitation, he really didn't want to upset Sam even more.

Sam could hear the gunshots in his head remembering about the incident. He could see Jessica coming up the aisle, and then the next second she was falling on the ground. 'The castle...' Sam said eventually. 'The castle, I saw a person in the window...'

Dean walked through passing the coffee to Lucifer. 'What did you say Sammy?' Dean said with a concerned look on his face for his brother.

'Someone was at the window...' The gunshots started again in Sam's head.

'Sam I was facing the same way as you. I didn't see anyone...' Dean said sympathetically kneeling down to his brother.

'Someone...' Sam kept repeating still staring into one spot into the room.

'Sam?' Lucifer asked concerned.

''Don't leave me!' Sam shouted. As he was remembering the last words to leave him mouth before Jessica died. Sam brought his head down into his hands and cried. 'Jessica... Come back... Please...' Sam said through his tears. Dean hugged his brother tight comforting him.

'Jessica will always be with you Sammy.' Dean whispered into his brother's ear. Sam brought his arms out accepting his brother's hug.

'I think that's enough questions for today Detective.' Castiel said showing Lucifer to the door.

'Yes I think so. I will be back tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry for your loss Sam.' Lucifer said before leaving the house.

'Right c'mon Sammy, I think it's time for you to sleep this off.' Dean said helping his brother stand up.

'Would you like a cup of coffee or a beer Dean?' Castiel asked feeling helpless.

'Beer thanks Cas. I'll be back down soon.' Dean said making his way up stairs trying to carry his much taller brother up with him.

Walking into the spear room Dean sat his brother on the bed 'Sammy you will feel better in the morning try and get some sleep.' Dean said then helping his brother into bed and pulling a blanket over him. 'Goodnight Sammy.' Dean said as he left the room and turning out the light.

Dean walked back downstairs and sitting on the couch feeling dun-in, it has been a long day for everyone.

'Here you go Dean.' Castiel said holding out an open beer to Dean.

'Thanks babe.' Dean said taking the beer from Castiel's hand. Castiel sat down and cuddled into Dean. Dean took a sip out of his beer and brought his arm down and around Castiel bringing him closer. Castiel looked up at Dean worried, because of how much Dean was worrying about his little brother. 'Stop worrying Cas.' Dean said when he caught Castiel looking at him and leaned in and kissed Castiel lightly on his lips. 'I love you Cas.'

'I love you too Dean.' Castiel said back wrapping his arms around Dean scared to let him go. Dean held Castiel tight and close as if Castiel was going to disappear.

Back at the crime scene.

Lucifer walked into the crime scene investigating by himself to see if Sam really did see someone up in the window. Lucifer walked over to the alter where Jessica died and stood where Sam would have been standing at the time of the shooting. Lucifer felt upset at the scene where Sam's life ended to him. He imagined being Sam turning round to catch Jessica as she fell when she was shot. He repeated the same actions until his eyes spotted a window that Sam probably saw when he was in the situation.

Lucifer left the alter and walked up to the top where the window was that he saw from the castle grounds. It felt eerie in the room he was in; it looked like no one had ever been in this room not even to clean it in maybe about a year. It was dark, the only light coming into the room was the light coming from the window which even that wasn't much light. Lucifer walked over to the window and looked outside, it was definitely the right window, he had perfect angel to shoot anyone from and not be noticed. Lucifer felt something move under his feet, he bent down and noticed there were 7 shell casings, the exact same amount of shots fired.

'Sam saw more than he is letting on.' Lucifer said to himself while packing away the shell casings to take to forensics.

The next morning

Dean woke up startled, and the first thing he done was jump out of bed to check on his brother. 'Sammy? You awake?' Dean whispers softly to find out that Sam wasn't in his bed. 'Sam?' Dean repeated, throwing the door wide open in a hurry to make sure his brother was alright.

'Dean.'

Dean turned around as soon as he heard a voice behind him say his name.

'Sammy' Dean said hugging his brother. 'How are you feeling today?' Dean asked realising the hug.

'Not good, as you expect. But better now that I had a shower. Ready to meet my kid.' Sam said standing in the doorway with a clean pair of jeans and a black tank top on and towel-dried hair.

'Okay good, I will be downstairs with Cas making breakfast.' Dean said as he walked out of his brother's room.

'Oh and Dean, thanks.' Sam said, while his brother returned a smile.

'I will always look after you Sammy.' Dean said closing the door behind him.

Sam smiled to himself while he continued to dry his hair, but he can't help but feel a bit happier that he is going to meet his own child. Plus get to see Lucifer again.

A few hours later

Sam, Dean and Castiel where sitting watching TV, just not the news, as Sam seemed in a better mood and they didn't want to upset him again.

_Chap Chap_

Castiel got up to answer the door knowing fine well it was Lucifer at the door.

'Hello again Castiel' Lucifer said as the door opened. 'Is Sam ready to go?'

'Hello Detective Pellegrino, yes he is. Would you like to come in?' Castiel asked politely.

'Thank you.' Lucifer said as he walked through the door and the first person to stand and greet him was Sam.

'Hello Lucifer, I'm sorry about last night.' Sam said shaking Lucifer's hand.

'It's totally expectable Sam, I understand.' Lucifer said sympathetically. 'Shall we go the hospital now?'

'Yes please.' Sam said eagerly and walked out in front of Lucifer.

'We won't be long, but I do have to talk to both of you when we get back about the investigation.' Lucifer said before leaving behind Sam.

'Okay thank you Detective.' Dean said.

At the hospital

Lucifer and Sam walked through the door into the reception area.

'We are looking for a baby that was born yesterday from Jessica Moore.' Lucifer said holding up his detective badge to the receptionist. 'This is the father.'

'Oh yes, sure detective right this way.' The receptionist said leading them into the maternity ward. 'Congratulations sir you have a daughter.'

Sam couldn't stop the tears fall from his eyes as he walked into the room where his daughter was lying in an incubator wired up to help her breathe. Sam held his hand up to the incubator wishing he could hold her or at least touch her.

'You know what you are going to call her Sam?' Lucifer asked.

Yes. Hello Jessica Mary Winchester... My daughter...' Sam said with tears falling from his eyes.

****To be continued****

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Next chapter will be up ASAP!**

**DaynaDeadly xxxx**


	3. NOT NEW CHAPTER Author Note!

Hey guys!

I know it's been a while since an update! :(

But Just so you know I do plan on finishing the story!

If you want to story to be finished please review! Thanks!

Keep tuned to my other Stories!

DaynaDeadly xxx


End file.
